Jeremy Stone
History Jeremy Stone: 1990 - 2015 Jeremiah "Jeremy" Stone is the son of Hannah Broderick and an unknown father. Hannah became pregnant under circumstances that she never disclosed to her family, much less to her young son. When he was three years of age his mother married her old college professor, Gregory Stone, who would go on to raise Jeremy like his own son, even after Hannah died of cancer when Jeremy was nine. Not knowing who his biological father was may have driven Jeremy to pursuing a life dedicated to science rather than his stepfather's interest in literature and the humanities. This was a good move for Jeremy as he did have a remarkable talent for science, with the areas of chemistry, medicine, and biology being his particular specialties. When Jeremy was sixteen, he went to Ivy University as part of its magnate program for young geniuses. Professor Ray Palmer considered Jeremy to be a metahuman on virtue of Jeremy's purple eyes and though tests came back inconclusive, Professor Palmer did not further inquire as to Jeremy's heritage, but surmised that Jeremy may have had some metahuman advanced intellectual capability and invited Jeremy to assist him in his lab which also meant Jeremy would become involved in the Atom's adventures during a time when the Justice League of America was disbanded. But Jeremy did not really care to be tech support for superheroes, having already become involved in way too many stressful life and death situations than he ever asked for, and so once he finished his thesis and became a doctor in 2009, Jeremy was off to go seek fortune and knowledge elsewhere in a lab somewhere quiet. He wound up in STAR Labs in Star City. He was part of a small team but he did some important work there. He even won the Nobel Prize (in the field of Physiology and Medicine) in 2015 for his development of a biodegradable adhesive which could replace both internal and external stitches in surgery. While in Stockholm accepting his award that December, Jeremy felt overwhelmed and extremely anxious at the ceremony. After the banquet, he decided to wave off his driver and walk back to his hotel room. Despite the freezing cold, Jeremy felt an incredible fever come over him when he was still some distance from his room. He ran into a park and tried to cool himself in the snow, even going so far as to begin taking off his shirt and packing his pants with snow. None of it helped. His disturbance attracted the police who found him in an unrecognizable state, having grown several feet in height and girth, with discolored skin, and large growths beginning to grow from his body. The police wisely chose not to advance and called ARGUS for assistance. With alarming speed, a crew of agents in colorful clothing arrived to handle the situation. Jeremy had grown to a mass of eighty feet by then and had drawn a rather large crowd. The professionals sedated the angry purple giant and took him into custody just minutes before the real ARGUS agents arrived.Oracle Files: Jeremy Stone (1/2) Maul: 2015 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Jeremy's address is a nod to his first comic book appearance: WildCATs #1, in 1992. * In reality 2015 Nobel Prize in the field of Physiology and Medicine went to William C. Campbell, Satoshi Ōmura and Youyou Tu. Links and References * Appearances of Jeremy Stone * Character Gallery: Jeremy Stone Category:Characters Category:WildCATs Members Category:Aliens Category:Hybrid Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Violet Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Americans Category:Metropolitan Category:Scientists Category:Dating Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Purple Skin Category:Height 5' 10" Category:27th Reality